La malédiction
by atalantye
Summary: Je débute dans les fan fictions alors soyez indulgent avec moi. Cette fic se déroule après le tome 18. notre Tohru cherche à tout prix à lerver la malédiction qui pèse sur la famille mais davantage sur Kyo. Je vous en prie laisser moi.


_Salut tout le monde, je m'appelle Tohru Honda. Après la disparition de mon père emporté par la grippe et de ma mère disparue dans un accident, j'ai été recueillie par la famille Sôma. Voilà deux ans que je vis sous leur toit, deux ans que je connais le secret qui les hante. Treize des membres de cette famille sont hantés par l'esprit des douze signes chinois. Le treizième est maudit par l'esprit du chat. _

Aujourd'hui, Thoru rend visite à Rin dans sa nouvelle maison : le dojo de maître Kazuma. Elle était morte d'inquiétude depuis sa disparition, personne ne savait où elle se trouvait. Pour la punir d'avoir pénétré dans sa chambre, Akito l'avait séquestré dans le pavillon du chat de la demeure principale des Sôma. Seule dans cette pièce sombre et froide, elle refusait de s'alimenter et se laissait dépérir. Bravant le courroux d'Akito, Kureno l'avait délivré et Hatori l'avait transporté à l'hôpital. Haru avait retrouvé Rin après sa fuite de l'hôpital et grâce à son amour, elle se remettait lentement de ses blessures.

Pour fêter leurs retrouvailles et le début de leur nouvelle amitié, Tohru viens de préparer les gelés aux fruits qu'affectionne tant Rin. Près du dojo, elle surprends une conversation très intéressante…

- Elle t'a menti Rin. Elle ne sais pas comment lever la malédiction qui pèse.

- Shiguré, je ne peux pas te croire, elle m'a affirmé connaître le secret de notre malédiction. Pourquoi m'aurait-elle mentie ?

- Allons, tu connais déjà la réponse. Elle s'est servie de toi pour faire du mal à Akito, c'est son passe-temps préféré.

Rin se jeta sur Shiguré, lui martelant son torse à coup de poings :

- Tu mens, tu mens… Si elle ne sait pas comment lever notre malédiction, toi tu le sais. Dis-moi comment faire. Dis-le moi et je ferai tout ce que tu veux, TOUT. Je suis prête à tout pour le libérer de cette malédiction.

Shiguré encercle les poignets de la jeune fille dans ses grandes mains, tout en la secouant il lui dit :

- Isuzu ! Calme-toi ! Je ne sais pas comment lever notre malédiction. Crois-tu que je sois si pervers que ça. Crois-tu que si j'avais connaissance de façon dont lever la malédiction, j'attendrai depuis tout ce temps, en vous voyant tous souffrir : Kyo, Yuki, Atori, toi et les autres. Oh, non ! Je ne sais pas comment lever notre malédiction. Je sais seulement que Kureno est libre mais…

- Il est libre ! Mais comment a-t-il fait ? l'interromps Rin.

- Je ne sais pas. Lui-même ne sais pas comment cela a pu se produire. Ecoute-moi bien, j'ai le sentiment que la malédiction va disparaître. Si Kureno s'est libéré s'est qu'elle commence à s'effriter. Elle disparaîtra un jour sans que nous n'ayons rien à faire.

- Quand viendra ce jour ?

- Tohru ? crient d'une même voix, le cheval et le chien étonnés de ma présence en ces lieux.

Elle ne voulait pas être indiscrète, encore moins écouter leur conversation, mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là sans rien faire, sans rien dire. Les yeux remplis de larmes et les mains tremblantes.

- La malédiction quand va-t-elle disparaître ? Demain ? Dans une semaine ? Dans un mois ? Un an ? Des années ?

Shiguré se rapproche. Il lui tend la main, espérant qu'elle l'agrippe, qu'elle s'y raccroche comme à une bouée de sauvetage, dans une mer déchaînée. Hors d'elle, elle ne peut pas contenir sa rage. Contenir toute cette souffrance ancrée dans son cœur depuis qu'elle connaît les Sôma, depuis qu'elle a appris à les aimer. Elle repousse la main tendue de Shiguré et fait trois pas en arrière. Hurlant sa rage et son désespoir, je leur cris :

- Quand va-t-elle disparaître, QUAND ?

- Tohru, je t'en prie calme-toi et viens t'asseoir nous allons en discuter dit Shiguré.

- Non, je ne veux pas m'asseoir. Si elle mets tant de temps à disparaître, ça ne vas pas aller. Je ne peux pas attendre aussi longtemps. Il faut qu'elle disparaisse avant le printemps. Oui, avant le printemps. Sinon il va l'enfermer, l'enfermer à tout jamais loin de sa famille… loin de moi. Non, je ne peux pas me permettre de le perdre.

- De qui parles-tu Tohru ? me questionna Rin ?

Réalisant ce que je viens de leur avouer, je lève mon visage baissé et croise leurs regards affolés. Des regards lourds d'incompréhension et d'interrogation. Mes jambes flageolent, mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Je ne peux plus leur faire face et je prends la fuite.

- Thoru, attends ! Je t'en prie ne t'en vas pas ! Reviens ! me crie Shiguré.

Trop tard, elle se dirigeait déjà vers l'entrée du dojo. Durant sa course qui lui paru une éternité, elle ne cessait de penser au futur. Un futur sans lui. Sans Kyo. _Il faut que je trouve une solution pour faire disparaître cette malédiction. Je ne peux pas me permettre de laisser Akito l'enfermer à tout jamais.Le privé de lumière et de l'amour des siens. Il ne le supporteras, je ne le supporterai pas. J'ai tant besoin de lui. A présent, je sais ce qu'il représente pour moi. Je connais mes sentiments à son égard. Non ! C'est décidé, je ferai tout pour le sauver. _Passant dans toutes les pièces du dojo, elle cherchait Kyo du regard. Soudain elle le vit, là, sur le tatami, en tenu de kimono, prêt à entamer le combat avec son adversaire : un jeune étudiant de son maître. _Le voilà ! Il a l'air d'aller bien. Suis-je bête ! Il est toujours heureux quant il se trouve auprès de son père adoptif. Oui, il est heureux dans ce lieu mais pour combien de temps ? _

Kyo se retourna d'un geste vif quant il entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Il voit une Tohru entrer en coup de vent qui le regardait avec insistance. _Tiens, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fais là. Je pensai qu'elle devait retrouver Saki et Arisa pour faire les boutiques ? Elle me regarde bizarrement. J'ai une tâche sur le nez ? Mais… mais elle pleure !_ Kyo traverse le tatami et se plante devant la jeune fille. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne réagit pas à la présence du chat.

- Tohru ?

- …

- TOHRU ?

La jeune fille prend conscience de la présence de Kyo et le regarde avec un poids énorme sur le cœur.

- Que se passe-t-il Tohru ? Pourquoi pleure-tu ? Il y a une un accident à la maison, c'est Yuki ?

Tohru ne n'était pas aperçue que durant sa course pour rejoindre Kyo, ses larmes avaient coulées. Elle essuie les larmes courant le long de ses joues et lui dit :

- Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai juste une poussière dans l'œil, c'est à cause du pollen.

- Du pollen ? Tu rigoles, on n'est même pas au printemps. Allez dis-moi ce qui te tracasse.

_Le printemps… _pensa Tohru. Essayant de détourner celle conversation, elle lui dit.

- Depuis quand tu te préoccupe de la santé de Yuki ? C'est bien la première fois que tu as peur pour la vie de Yuki ?

- ARGHRR… Je me fous de ce sale rat. Je serai bien plus heureux s'il pouvait disparaître de la surface de la terre celui-là. Que fais-tu là ? Je croyais que tu devais sortir avec la Yankee et la sorcière.

- Ne dis pas de telles choses ! La famille est tout ce qu'il y a de plus important au monde. Tu ne peux pas souhaiter la mort de ton cousin, c'est inadmissible !

Kyo regarde attentivement la jeune fille. _Elle est très en colère, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire. Elle sait que je le déteste, on s'engueule toujours. Pourtant elle réagit bien mal aujourd'hui._

- Dis moi ce qui se passe, qu'as-tu Tohru et que fais-tu ici ?

La sortie prévue entre les trois filles avait été annulée. Tohru avait décidé de faire de la pâtisserie pour Rin. Tout en dégustant les fruits de son labeur, elles auraient pu discuter. Elle décide donc d'utiliser le prétexte de cette sortie entre filles pour prendre la fuite. Elle tend le paquet à Kyo et lui dit :

- Tout va bien. Je… Je suis venue voir Rin pour lui déposer ces gelés aux fruits que j'ai fais ce matin. Je dois partir maintenant, Arisa et Saki m'attendent. On a rendez-vous pour faire les boutiques.

- Tu es sûre qu'il n'y a rien qui te contrarie, tu as l'air inquiète.

- Tout va bien, je suis juste étourdie. Je n'ai pas fait attention à l'heure qu'il est. Je suis en retard alors je file.

Elle sort de la salle et s'empresse de détaler dans les couloirs du dojo. Kyo la laisse partir se promettant de la questionner plus tard sur sa détresse de tout à l'heure. Pour le moment, il a un combat à mener. Certes il gagnera face au débutant, mais un peu d'exercice ne lui fera pas de mal.

Tohru marche le long du long couloir en direction de la porte principale du dojo. Tout ce qu'elle espère c'est que ni Shiguré, ni Rin ne l'attendent à l'extérieur. Elle veut sortir au plus vite du dojo et se réfugier dans un endroit où personne ne la trouvera à cette heure-ci. Un endroit où elle pourra réfléchir tranquillement sur le plan qu'elle va devra mettre en œuvre pour lever la malédiction. Elle s'apprête à sortir quand soudain une main vient se poser sur son épaule. Elle fait un bond et se retourne rapidement.

- Maître Kazuma ? Vous m'avez fait un peur bleue.

- Pardon Tohru, ce n'était mon intention. Aurais-tu quelques minutes à m'accorder j'ai besoin de t'entretenir d'un sujet qui nous concerne tous les deux ? Que dirais-tu d'une bonne tasse de thé ?

- Je serai très honorer de partager une tasse de thé avec vous, maître.

Kazuma et Tohru entre dans le salon du dojo. Ils prennent place autour de la table basse et s'assoient sur des poufs. Tohru soulève la théière qui trônée sur la table et sert une tasse fumante de thé qu'elle place devant le maître, puis elle se sert une tasse pour elle-même. Elle boit quelques gorgées du liquide pour se donner une contenance. Kazuma la regarde tendrement, ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet qui l'angoisse autant. _Je dois lui parler, je ne peux garder le silence plus longtemps, l'enjeu est trop important. Elle a l'air si triste aujourd'hui, que lui arrive-t-il ?_

- Il faut que tu saches que j'ai rencontré le père de Kyo récemment.

- Le père de Kyo ?

- Pour la centième fois, il a demandé à ce que sont fils soit enfermé dans le pavillon du chat.

- NON, il n'a pas le droit de faire ça. Il ne peux pas oblig…

Tohru ! Laisse-moi finir de te raconter tous les détails, s'il te plaît.

- Pardon maître. Je ne vous interromprai plus.

- Merci. Il sollicite des entrevues à Akito, afin de faire enfermer Kyo au plus vite. Comme tu le sais déjà, la mère de Kyo est morte quand il était un tout petit garçon. Son père ne l'a pas supporté, il était très amoureux de sa femme. A la naissance de son fils, il s'est rendu compte qu'il était maudi par l'esprit du chat. Sachant quel monstre il allait devenir, il l'a rejeté en espérant avoir d'autres enfants. Hélas son épouse risquait de mettre sa vie en danger en mettant au monde d'autres enfants au monde. Ils ont décidé que Kyo serait leur enfant unique. Seulement, le peur de Kyo l'a rejeté, l'accablant de tous les maux. Il rejette son fils, le rendant responsable de la mort de sa femme. Pour ces raisons, il veut que Kyo soit enfermé pour se venger de lui. Akito a laissé à Kyo, jusqu'au printemps avant de rejoindre sa prison. J'ai fais tout mon possible pour éviter ce châtiment à mon fils adoptif. Hélas je ne peux rien faire. Le lien qui unis les treize maudits avec leur dieu est tellement fort qu'ils ne peuvent pas lui désobéir. Mon amie, il va falloir se résoudre à perdre l'être que nous aimons le plus au monde.

Tohru écoutait avec attention les paroles du maîtres, elle était frustrée de ne pas savoir comment éviter que Kyo ne soit enfermé dans le pavillon du chat comme le fut le grand-père de Kazuma. Elle devait réfléchir au plus vite pour trouver une solution à ce problème. Pourtant, elle n'entrevoyait aucun moyen d'éviter à Kyo son sort. Elle se sent de plus en plus mal à l'aise et cherche dans le regard du maître, un soutien moral.

- Je refuse qu'Akito séquestre Kyo pour la simple raison de suivre à la lettre une stupide légende. Kyo ne fera jamais de mal à personne, c'est un homme honnête. Je suis sûre qu'ensemble nous pourrions trouver le moyen de lever la malédiction. Même si Kureno ne sait pas comment il a fait pour s'en libéré, il doit bien avoir des idées ? Vous ne pouvez pas laisser Akito reprendre votre fils. Vous, vous êtes battu pendant tant d'années pour l'élever en lui prodiguant vos connaissances sur les arts martiaux et tout votre amour. En aidant Kyo, il pourrait s'enfuir. Ainsi Akito ne mettrai jamais la main sur lui. Et puis, si je parlai à Akito, je pourrai le supplier pour qu'il laisse Kyo tranquille.

- Hélas ! Je doute qu'Akito est le cœur tendre. Son but dans la vie est de rendre la vie impossible au treize maudits. Il ne voit qu'en Kyo un monstre d'une puanteur inimaginable. Avec notre bonne volonté, je doute qu'il échappe à sort. Le lien qui uni les Sôma à leur dieu est beaucoup trop fort. Jusqu'à présent, les anciennes générations n'ont jamais pu briser le ce lien. Certains ont essayé de briser le lien. Mais plus ils essayaient et plus le lien se renforçait.

- Si tout espoir est mort, que pouvons-nous faire pour Kyo ?

- Nous ? Je ne sais pas. Mais toi, tu peux faire beaucoup. Tohru, aimes-tu Kyo ?

- Bien sûr que j'aime Kyo. Je l'aime comme Yuki, Kisa, Hiro et tous les autres, ils sont ma famille.

- Tu aimes Kyo comme un frère, c'est bien. Mais ce n'est pas la réponse que je souhaiter, j'ai l'impression que tu refuses à avouer les sentiments que tu as pour lui. Ai-je tors ?

En moins d'une seconde, Tohru vire au rouge de la racine de ses cheveux jusqu'aux pointes. Elle baisse les yeux n'osant plus regarder le maître en face. _Je ne peux pas avouer à maître Kazuma que mon cœur bat pour Kyo. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'il le sait déjà. Il me pose seulement cette question pour la forme. _

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas être indiscret ni te mettre mal à l'aise. Si j'ai posé cette question c'est parce que je suis persuadé que tes sentiments à l'égard de Kyo sont réciproques. Depuis ta rencontre avec lui, il se porte mieux. Il est plus calme, sociable et moins violent. Il a mûri et je suis fier de l'être qu'il est aujourd'hui. Il a besoin de toi, plus que quiconque. Dis-lui Tohru. A présent le seul conseil que je peux te délivrer, c'est d'être présente pour lui jusqu'au présent. Reste la même et continue à nous faire sourire comme tu sais si bien le faire. Mais surtout avoue lui ton amour et ne regrette rien. Vivez ensemble les jours qu'il vous reste avant son exil.

- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'aime Kyo, oui je l'aime. Mais comment lui dire ? J'ai peur qu'en lui avouant mon amour, il regrette de m'avoir connu.

- Il ne regrettera rien, bien au contraire. Il chérira les moment que vous passerez ensemble et cela lui permettra de surmonter son enfermement et de continuer à entrevoir l'espoir de sa libération.

- Je ne me résoudrai jamais à l'abandonner ni à lui avouer mon amour. Mais je compte bien trouver le moyen de le libérer… Non ! de les libérer tous de la malédiction.

- Ton courage m'honore. Je souhaite tellement avoir une fille avec ton caractère. Le moment n'est hélas pas encore arrivé et je ne partage la vie d'aucune femme.

Kazuma disait ces paroles d'une voie morne. Un poids lourd comprime son cœur. Ses pensées s'évadent vers Saki, une des meilleures amies de Tohru. Il était tombé sous le charme de cette jolie sorcière dès qu'il a posé son regard dans ses grands yeux bleus. Elle était si belle vêtue de sa longue robe noire. Mais a-t-il le droit de nourrir de telles pensées pour une lycéenne ? Perdu dans ses pensées, Kazuma ne vit pas que Tohru le dévisageait avec insistance. _Il regrette de ne pas avoir fondé de famille. Il a Kyo pour fils, mais cela ne semble pas lui suffire Il souhaite donc fonder sa propre famille. Et dire que Saki le trouve craquant. Il est vrai que Kazuma n'est pas désagréable à regarder. Plutôt grand et bien bâti, ses cheveux sont bruns, il les a coupés récemment. Je le préférais avec ses cheveux longs, ça lui donné un air mystérieux. Il a de larges mains aux doigts fins. Houlà ! Mais je dérage, moi. Allez, je me reconcentre._ Elle regarde sa montre et constatant l'heure avancée de la nuit, elle s'excuse auprès du maître prétextant qu'elle devait rentrer pour le repas du soir. Elle se lève se courbe devant le maître et le salue. Elle se dirige vers la porte de la pièce et s'apprête à la traverser quand Kazuma l'interrompt :

- Pense à cette conversation Tohru et n'oublie pas que dans la vie, nous devons faire des choix. Et surtout n'attends pas aussi longtemps pour me rendre visite.

- Oui maître. Bonne soirée et au revoir.

Tohru quitta la pièce. Elle traverse le dojo pour rentrer à la maison de Shiguré. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer mais ne pouvais pas rester dehors à une heure avancée. Elle redoutais de devoir s'expliquer avec l'homme maudit par l'esprit du chien. En chemin elle réfléchit sur la conversation qu'elle a interrompu entre Shiguré et Rin et à la conversation qu'elle vient d'avoir avec le maître. _Je ne peux pas être aussi sage que Rin et attendre que la malédiction s'éteigne. Il faut que j'agisse et au plus vite ; Cependant le maître n'a pas tort, je devrai dire tout à Kyo. Lui dire que je l'aime sous ses trois formes : l'homme, le chat et la bête. Mais comment faire pour lui parler ? Je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami et je ne connais rien au jeu de l'amour. Comment font Haru et Rin pour s'aimer aussi fort ? Malgré les obstacles qui les ont séparés tant de fois, ils n'ont jamais cesser à s'aimer de tout leur âme. Il faut que je demande conseil a quelqu'un, mais qui ? Saky et Arisa n'ont jamais connu d'homme et ma maman est morte beaucoup trop vite pour que nous ayons cette conversation. A qui pourrais-je confier les sentiments qui me torturent le cœur et l'âme. _S'apercevant qu'elle était arrivée à destination, Tohru grimpe à l'étage pour rejoindre sa chambre. Après un brin de toilette, elle descend à la cuisine afin de préparer le repas du soir. La soirée se passe comme tous les soirs : le chat taquine la souris et la dispute se termine par un règlement de compte. Ayant une fois de plus perdu le combat, Kyo part bouder sur le toit. Yuki monte terminer ses devoirs quant à Shiguré, il s'enferme dans son bureau pour sois disant terminer son roman. Quant à elle, Tohru fait sa part de travaux ménagers et se retire dans sa chambre pour pleurer.


End file.
